Captain Mar'vyl
Biography Cara'len Mar'vyl was born to the higher born parents on Almerac, a militaristic world in a far away part of the galaxy. While most children were raised, even eager, to join the militant society and serve their Queen, Cara'len did not have these feeling of conquest, nor the warrior mentality that is bred into all on her world. Shunned by all whom she grew up with, her parents, embarrassed by her peaceful behavior, sent her off to serve in the Kree Forces when she reached maturity. While she excelled in her studies, and even in her combat courses, she showed a sense of mercy that few possessed within the Kree ranks. On her first combat mission in the on the planet Aries Four in the Epsilon Sector , she and her squadron faced the onslaught of the initial push of the Chrell Forces as they made their way to Earth. It was at this front line battle that both Captain Mar-Vell and Quasar lost their lives in valiant defense of the Kree Forces there. Cara'len was positioned with her squad in a rocky region of the planet, and while they fought well, ultimately her squad was decimated. Her body broken, with her life slowly fading, suddenly Captain Mar'Vell and Quasar arrived. With more Chrell forces descending on them, Mar'Vell and Quasar linked the Quantum and Nega Bands together. A blinding white sphere emitted from the bands that spread outward and engulfed the entire planet. When the sphere dissapated there was no sign of the Chrell other than the devestation they had done. Cara'len awoke shortly after and found that she now possessed the fused bands of Mar'Vell and Quasar, now known as the Quantum Nega Bands. She roamed the devestated surface of the planet with no knowledge of what she was to do, nor how to properly use the newly formed Quantum Nega Bands. Some time later, she was found by Allistair Creed, who had landed on the planet to scavenge parts for his ship. Allistair, a wanderer himself, noticed the bands on Cara'len's wrist and took her in, not necessarily for her protection, but to make sure that no one could sway her naivity to what the bands could do for their own neferious purposes. As chronicled in It's a Cosmic Thing... The two have been wandering the galaxies together for some time now, with Allistair training Cara'len to defend herself, while keeping his knowledge of the full capabilities of the Quantum Nega Bands to himself. Cara'len has only rudimentary knowledge of the bands, using only the basic energy blasts, flight and shielding abilities. She has flashes of the Cosmic Awareness, but chalks it up to premonitions only. Powers and Abilities Quantum Nega Bands The Quantum Nega Bands were created by the merging of the original Captain Mar'Vell and Quasars bands, when they were found by Mar'vyl. The bands gives her the ability to absorb many different kinds of energies, these energies can be used as a weapon against any would be attacker. The wielder is also granted super-human strength and a heighten awareness, this awareness has come to be known as Cosmic Awareness. The bearer of the Quantum Nega Bands are bestowed the powers and abilities of energy manipulation, energy constructs appearing as yellow objects of unknown endurance levels, flight: the bearer could survive the cold vacuum of space without life-support, teleportation: the bearer could travel throughout the universe by a process called quantum-jumps, these jumps could be made through time as well. The bearer was also granted the ability to communicate throughout the universe by a method known as the 'quantum-link." He or she could altered their metabolism granting them increased endurance, stamina and superhuman strength. The bearer is also protected from mental attacks. Cosmic Awareness Users of this power are aware of anything that affects the user on a universal scale, including threats, anything that would affect them in any way or even somebody talking about them. *Can be used internally to detect potential illness ex. cancer. *Detect threats to user from anywhere in a universe. *Perceive changes that affect user from anywhere in a universe. *Locality Tracking Cosmic Knowledge The user possesses immense knowledge of the universe. They are aware of most things such as powerful spells, advanced science, where to find someone, etc. Some users knowledge may exceed others with the same power, as there may be some things the user is unaware of. The user has the potential to know almost anything. Cosmic Manipulation Users can employ the available cosmic energies around them to produce nearly any effect they desire, including the molecular restructuring and transmutation of matter, the manipulation of—even entire galaxies—across space and time, the creation of force fields, the creation of inter-dimensional portals and vortexes, telekinesis, and cosmic awareness on a universal scale. User can call upon the comets, meteors, asteroids, stars, planets, nebula, quasars, dark matter, the sun, and the moon. They can generate stellar winds, solar flares, cosmic storms and invoke meteor showers. User doesn't usually actually summon a planet/celestial object or control and manipulate its movement (as that would result it being obliterated), but they can summon and control its energy. Danger Intuition The user can sense nearing dangers and sense unwanted or hectic threats to their wellbeing. The user has anxiety just before a hazard (such as being ambushed). The intuition usually regards themselves at low level, then regarding their surroundings (a distant car-wreck) at middle level, then dangers regarding loved ones at high level. Nigh Omniscience User knows almost everything in existence while being blocked from certain details or being limited in other ways, possibly only being able to see one timeline or universe, or have just small patches of information that are missing or blocked out. Thus allowing one to keep their sense of free will and uncertainty. Omniscience Omniscience''' ' ("all-knowing") is the capacity to know everything that there is to be known. There is a distinction between this power: *''inherent omniscience - the ability to know anything that one chooses to know and can be known. *''total omniscience'' - actually knowing everything that can be known. The user’s mind is unblocked to the entire universe; they know every answer to every question, past, present, and future. May or may not allow the user to have all information at all times as some knowledge may be spontaneous while some may require the action of others. Category: MirrodinCategory: Mirrodin (WoH)